


What We Don't Know

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Am Not Sure How To Explain What This Fic Is, JUST READ IT PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE, Jonathan is good, M/M, Multi, Romance, True Jonathan, character driven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: When Jace was 8 years old, he found a boy in the part of the house papa never allowed him to enter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> The only explanation I have for this fic is that Will Tudor stole my soul and refuses to give it back.
> 
> Gifted to an amazing writer who is responsible for one of the ships that are endgame. I can't really say which, but I think you know ;)
> 
> If you're on Twitter you can hit me up at @kingabudzyn and if you wish to livetweet, please tag me.

“Jonathan. Jon, man, you can do this! You’ve been doing so good, you can pull through this.”

 

“I need a warlock, Jace. I have no idea if I can make it like this anymore.”

 

“You’re strong, Jon. You know you can. You’ve survived 20 years on your own sheer willpower, you’re the strongest person I know, Jon. You’ll make it.”

 

Jace held his brother’s shivering, sweaty body as Jonathan sobbed into his chest. He hated these days, when Jonathan’s Lilith ancestry called to him, making him fight a battle that was harder than he even should have to fight, when all Jace could do was be there. He hated feeling powerless, even if he knew just his presence helped Jon a lot.

 

He knew Jon was strong, so incredibly strong that those days were thankfully rare. But still, he wished they never came.

 

“I wanna go somewhere, Jace.”

 

Jon’s voice was weak and hoarse, but being as close they were Jace heard him easily.

 

“Yeah?”

 

He barely trusted his own voice, but in a way he could see where Jon was going with this.

They needed a change of scenery.

 

“Yeah, I wanna go to America. Somewhere far from here. Somewhere different. A new world.”

 

Jace smiled, amused by Jonathan’s ever artistic, dramatic ass. He secretly loved the way Jonathan always made the simplest things sound like an adventure, how he kept being positive despite all the shit life threw at them.

 

Jace always admired his brother. Growing up with an abusive psychopath for a father, forced to live alone and survive in the world by themselves after they ran away, battling against Jonathan’s demon blood trying to take over his heart.

 

But Jonathan always managed to stay positive and push them through.

 

They both knew their father experimented on them when they weren’t even born yet. Both knew Jace had angel blood and Jonathan had demon blood. And yet, Jace knew Jonathan was really the angel between the two of them.

 

“Let’s go to America. We can go to New York and see Van Gogh.”

 

“And we can go to the Metropolitan Opera.”

 

Jonathan’s chuckle was weak, but Jace could see how was slowly getting better.

 

He held his brother tighter and kissed the top of his head.

 

“Yeah. Let’s go to New York.”

 

Jace wouldn’t mind moving. Anyway, wherever they went all that mattered was that they had each other.

 

***

 

New York  _ did _ look impressive. 

 

Jace and Jon were used to big cities but as Europeans, mostly living their life in Switzerland, Germany and Austria, their concept of a big city was different. America wasn’t like Europe, full of monumental old palaces spreading low on the ground and narrow cobblestone pathways in center. 

 

It was all glass, metal and space, took by the skyscrapers going up high  _ everywhere _ . Technically, Jace knew what New York looked like before. But seeing it in person was different.

 

“Come on, we have to go to all the museums!”

 

But admiring New York would have to wait till after Jace indulged his _ older _ brother, as hard as it was to believe when he was running around like an excited 5-year-old.

 

***

 

New York was amazing.

 

It didn’t take Jace and Jonathan long to settle in. They got themselves a little apartment in Brooklyn and did some scouting to figure out where’s the nearest Institute, just in case (turned out it was in Manhattan, just a few minutes walk past the bridge). 

 

They stayed hidden easily, not having to worry about paying for the apartment with powerful glamour runes Jace created. It might not have been strictly legal, or fair, but a huge realtor wouldn’t miss one tiny flat from their records and neither Jace nor Jon could afford a place to stay.

 

Living in the Shadow World was different. Not paying the rent was not something either of them worried about.

 

They lived their live as mundanes for a while. They took odd jobs and got money investing online. Jace was good with business and Jonathan had an artistic soul and it didn’t take much for the two of them to figure out how to get enough money off a fantasy short stories blog to be able to afford buying groceries.

 

It wasn’t easy.

 

They lived their lives pretty much like mundanes, even if they still had their runes and powers. But they blended in, always careful to put the runes on where they would usually be hidden by clothing and train inside with blinds drawn.

 

They stayed in shape and were always alert. 

 

But they never hunted demons, not really. They couldn’t ever be a part of mundane world, but they were still too scared to be a part of Shadow World. They knew it would be too dangerous to become mundanes and create ties there. But they had no idea if they would be welcome among Nephilim.

 

Neither of them was sure if Michael, or Valentine, or whoever he was, was still alive and looking for them if he was. Neither of them had any idea if the Shadowhunters were like him or different.

 

Neither of them were willing to find out on their own.

 

Neither of them was ready to risk it.

 

So they lived their lives in hiding, basically in survival mode on the run 24/7, always looking over their shoulder and without a way to know if it would ever end. But they managed. They had each other, and relative peace, even if the anxiety and fear was always there.

 

***

 

Jonathan liked the park. He and Jace went running there a few times before Jace found a stadium nearby open for willing runners and switched there. Jonathan, instead of going with him, decided to ditch running altogether.

 

He always hated it.

 

He was not overly fond of any kind of training, to be honest. So when Jace went running, Jonathan would take a book and walk through the park, sitting down on a lonely bench by the pond and read.

 

Usually, he would go there in the late morning. 

 

But this time Jace dragged him out of bed at some crazy hour, looking solemn and explaining that he had something to tell him. 

 

He proceeded to recount a tale about a girl in a grocery shop who asked him something about mangoes, which Jonathan didn’t quite understand, and how a glittery guy saw Jace’s confusion and told him the girl was flirting with him. And then winked at him.

 

Jace’s story moral was that Jace realised he was definitely not straight and stupid, because he didn’t get glittery guy’s number.

 

Jonathan rolled his eyes at his brother’s dramatic ass, told him that it’s been forever obvious to him that Jace was queer or something, he was happy for him and he better get gone for his run because Jon wanted to sleep.

 

He ended up getting a big hug, but no sleep.

 

So he decided to just go to the park, since he had nothing better to do with himself and Jace promised to be the one to make dinner that day.

 

That’s how Jonathan found himself watching the sunrise in the park.

 

Jace clearly had insomnia.

 

“Oh. Hey, may I sit here?”

 

Jonathan looked up with wide eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights, to realise he wasn’t alone.

 

If their father really ever came after them, Jonathan would be dead, he knew it. He forced his racing heart to calm and smiled a tiny smile at the girl standing in front of him. 

 

She was bright, brighter than the sun rising behind her, her smile wide and infectious and confidence radiating of her. Somehow, even sweaty and with messy hair, she managed to look gorgeous and took Jonathan’s breath away.

 

That was, however for two reasons, and while one was that she was indeed gorgeous, the other was that Jonathan and Jace always kept to themselves.

 

Jonathan had no idea how to interact with people.

 

“I… Yeah, sure.”

 

He told his heart to calm once again, with similar lack of effect, and turned his eyes back to the book, unable to focus while the girl sat down next to him and took a sip from a bottle of water she had with her.

 

“I always run here in the mornings and I haven’t seen you before.”

 

Jonathan was thankful he didn’t jump at her words but his heart certainly did, panicked at the idea of being engaged in a conversation.

 

Jon pushed the feeling down and forced himself to close the book and look at the girl, hoping his cheeks didn’t look too red.

 

“Yes, well, I usually come here a bit later. My brother dragged me out of bed earlier today because he had a sexuality crisis.”

 

The girl laughed heartily at that and Jon found himself smiling more sincerely and less anxiously.

 

“Oh, I know something about that. My brother freaked out a lot when he decided to officially come out. But it’s all for the better in the end. I’m Isabelle, but call me Izzy. What about you?”

 

“Jonathan. Jon. I…” He chuckled, embarrassed without a reason. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Somehow, to Jon’s absolute surprise, the conversation flowed after that. Isabelle was smart, bright and open to people, clearly a person that's always the life and soul of the party.

 

Jonathan found himself enjoying her company, despite the fact he’d never really interacted much with people.

 

“I’ve gotta run back, would you mind giving me your number?”

 

_ That _ , however, was not something Jon expected or was ready to do. The familiar sense of panic flooded him again as a storm of thoughts went on in his brain. What if Isabelle wanted to see him again? What if she wanted to be friends? Or more? Jonathan couldn’t have a girlfriend, and certainly not a mundane one at that. 

 

He couldn’t put her in danger like that.

 

“I… Oh Gosh, that’s so embarrassing, but I don’t remember my number. I changed it lately and…” He waved his phone around, hoping he sounded somewhat believable, but Isabelle wasn’t one to give up.

 

“How about I give you mine, then?” She snatched Jon’s phone before he could protest and unlocked it with a swipe.

 

“Here, I texted myself so now I have yours too.”

 

_ Damn _ , he thought,  _ It’s not like she knew it was just an excuse to not contact her. _

 

But before he could say anything, Isabelle was gone, waving at him when she went running down the path out of the park.

 

With a sigh Jon sat back down, thinking about messy hair and beautiful eyes and a sharp mind he couldn’t have.

 

Being a son of a psychopath  _ sucked _ .

 

***

 

That evening Jace and Jon spent 2 hours googling about sexualities and talking and came to two conclusions. 

 

One, that Jace was pan.

 

And two, that Jonathan had a crush on the girl from the park and really, really wanted to text her.

 

***

 

Jonathan didn’t text Isabelle.

 

But Isabelle texted Jonathan.

 

***

 

He wasn’t sure how it happened. How Isabelle didn’t lose interest with him trying to keep his answers vague so the conversation didn’t flow. But she always replied, with excitement in her words, and eventually Jonathan found himself texting Isabelle daily, sometimes even initiating the convo himself.

 

They met up a few times, Jon took to getting up early to go to the park and see Izzy, which Jace wouldn’t stop teasing him about, and somehow it started to feel a lot like a relationship.

 

They didn’t call what they had dates per se, but as the time passed it was obvious it was what they were.

 

And as much as he didn't want to admit it, Jonathan found himself enjoying it. More than that, somehow Isabelle became essential to Jon’s happiness, worming her way into his heart without him noticing.

 

“Jonathan!”

 

Izzy’s voice was full of joy and Jon smiled as he saw her run down to the bench that had became  _ theirs _ . It had been a few months since they first saw each other there, and a few weeks now that Jonathan woke up early every day to come to the park and see Izzy.

 

He fell for her, and he fell hard, and tentatively, he allowed himself to hope maybe she did too.

 

She sat down next to Jonathan, putting her head on his shoulder and he felt his heart skip a beat. He wanted this. He wanted her, even if she was a mundane, even if she would one day break his heart. Even if he would have to break her heart one day.

 

The sun rose over the pond as they sat on their bench and Izzy lifted her head to look at him.

 

The sunlight creating a halo around her pinned hair, she looked more beautiful than ever before, and the trust and affection in her eyes made Jon thankful he was sitting, because he suddenly felt weak in the knees.

 

Without thinking what he was doing, he leaned in, gently connecting their lips, putting his hand on Isabelle’s waist as her hand cupped his cheek.

 

It was, in a way, like in all the books Jonathan read over and over again. He felt his world shift with the gentlest touch of her lips, so unlike anything he had ever known, so intimate and earth shattering. He felt his breath leave him and yet he felt more alive than ever.

 

“I… Hi.”

 

“Hi.” Izzy smirked, leaning in to let their foreheads touch. “Wanna be my boyfriend?”

 

And even though everything in him screamed  _ No! It’s too dangerous!  _ Jonathan squashed it and chose to get himself lost in Isabelle’s chocolate eyes, letting out a breathy whisper.

 

“I’d love to.”

 

***

 

“Jace, I’m gone. I’m too far gone, she’s been talking about meeting the family! I’ve been listening! I want to!”

 

Jace barely threw him a glance from where he was busy with some console game that looked like the number of pixels was back from the eighties.

 

“Well then, let’s.”

 

“Let’s what?” Jonathan lifted himself to a sitting position, eyeing Jace suspiciously.

 

“Meet the family. Let’s do this.”

 

And honestly, Jonathan didn’t quite consider bringing Jace with him  but he guessed it was only fair. Even if it would inevitably end in disaster.

 

***

 

“Jon!” Izzy ran forward to great her boyfriend and after he introduced her to Jace (pleased to see she absolutely didn’t fall for his  charms bullshit), she led them to the table. The rest of the group was already there.

 

A tall man was tucked into the far end smiling at something a short redhead was saying as another man, asian and rather glittery looking leaned his head against his shoulder. On the other side of the red head, a nerdy looking guy kept furiously polishing glasses that looked bigger than his head.

 

“Hey, you’re the grocery shop guy!”

And before Jonathan could introduce himself to them, or rather have Izzy do it, Jace, being Jace, had to open his mouth. But that was definitely not what Jon expected to hear from him.

 

The glittery guy perked up at that, looking at jace with a beaming smile.

 

“Hey, you’re the mango man! Nice to meet you, you’re Izzy’s boyfriend’s brother? Magnus.” He introduced himself and shook Jace’s hand as the blond slid into the booth next to him, Izzy and Jonathan behind him.

 

“Let’s order the pizza, guys!” The redhead, who introduced herself as Clary, exclaimed, a little too loud for Jonathan’s liking but in her usual fashion, according to Izzy. He learned quickly just from the stories that Izzy’s family wasn’t a quiet one.

 

“Did you know they have strawberries on one of the pizza’s here?” The nerdy looking guy, who was apparently dating the redhead, Simon, added, blissfully unaware to what he was about to start.

 

“I’m sorry, what? Strawberries?” Jonathan inquired, suppressing a smile at Izzy’s pretended gagging expression. 

 

“What, it seems great, man!” 

 

“Are you kidding me? It cannot be good!” Jace seemed to share Izzy’s opinion.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say it cannot be good, and I guess for many it would be, but no one ever could force me to try it.” Added Magnus.

 

“Can we stop this, please?” Alec settled on being the peace bringer. “People can choose whatever the fuck they want on their pizza, be it pineapple or strawberries.”

 

“But strawberries?” Jace, of course, wouldn’t let it go, so Clary decided to step in.

 

“I drew a new dragon OC yesterday!” Jonathan shook himself out of his trance of confusion and mild fear the concept of strawberry pizza put him in and looked at Clary.

 

“Oh, what is that? I’m afraid I have no idea what OC means.” 

 

Izzy was the one to hurry to her boyfriend’s rescue. 

 

“It means original character. Clary is an artist. She and Simon are writing a computer game about dragons.”

 

“That sounds amazing.” Jonathan smiled genuinely at the nerdy couple, both of them beaming up at him.

 

“Yeah, man, Clary’s dragons are totally the best, and I’m definitely not like, biased or anything. She’s just good at it, really.” Clary’s face started to get a shade dangerously close to her hair. “You know, she could probably draw all of us as dragons if she wanted. Who do you think would be the coolest dragon among us?”

 

Alec, who was previously engaged in a conversation with Jace, looked up at Simon, as if he heard the last bit. 

 

“I’m not sure what this is about but it’s totally Magnus if we’re talking coolest.” It prompted a laugh out of Izzy, making Jonathan smile, while Magnus smirked at his boyfriend.

 

“Maybe we should get a pet dragon then, Alexander?”

 

“Not to tell you what to do, but you should do it.” Jace added, with a very serious expression.

 

“We already barely have time for anything and you want a pet dragon?”

 

“Live a little, Alexander. What do you think we should name him?”

 

“ _ Not _ Chairman Rawr.”

 

“ _ Yes _ Chairman Rawr!”

 

“We already have a communist cat, Magnus, that’s enough!” Jonathan looked on with amusement as Magnus and Alec bickered like an old married couple, which, according to Izzy, was an everyday occurrence.

 

“A communist cat?” Jace asked, clearly amused. 

 

“His name is Chairman Meow.” Magnus explained, with Alec rolling his eyes behind him.

 

“What? Are you kidding me? That’s a brilliant pun!”

 

“See, Alexander? Jace can appreciate me!”

 

The rest of the evening continued in similar fashion. Magnus, Alec and Jace got along like a house on fire and Jonathan figured that Simon and Clary, as weird as they could be at times, were wonderful people. 

 

Despite his claims about strawberry pizza, Simon ended up only drinking cola for the whole evening, while Jace inhaled two pepperonis. 

 

Izzy and Jonathan chose to share a plate of pasta instead, and ended up trying to kiss over spaghetti like in the movies, failing miserably and getting tomato sauce on Izzy’s white dress.

 

It was a crazy but charming evening, and Jonathan found himself smiling as he got home, Jace already snoring where he collapsed on top of the bedcovers.

 

Maybe, just maybe, Jonathan could allow himself to hope.

 

***

 

“Hey, everything alright?” Jon looked at Izzy, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

 

“Yeah, I just… I’m sorry. I’m a lousy date tonight.” He smiled a sheepish smile at her but her expression was nothing but understanding. 

 

“Hey, it’s fine. Wanna talk about it? We can grab some takeaway and go on a walk instead?” Izzy stopped before they reached the restaurant, giving Jonathan a chance.

 

“I… I would love to. Go on a walk, I mean. I’m not sure I want to talk about it. It’s not really something particular, just a bad day. I get moody sometimes.”

 

“It’s fine. We all have those days.” Izzy nodded, understanding.

 

Jonathan knew she understood, in a way, because people probably did feel like that on their own sometimes. But it was more than that and it wasn’t just like he could tell Isabelle about demons in his head that sometimes were more tiring to battle than usual.

 

He leaned in to give her a short but sweet kiss and smiled.

 

“Let’s go and get some greasy junk food.”

 

“This is why I love you.” They didn’t exactly say it before, but the feeling was there for a while now. It was natural, and Jonathan didn’t bat an eyelash at Isabelle’s words, instead taking her hand in his and tugging her behind him.

 

“Love you too.”

 

***

 

saw a cute dog on the street. reminded me of you. ily.  _ [read 5:43pm] _

 

**what is that supposed to mean? should i take offense? or was that a compliment? ily.** **_[read 6:00pm]_ **

 

it means youre adorable, idiot. ily.  _ [read 6:02pm] _

 

**but im YOUR adorable idiot. ily.** **_[read 6:02pm]_ **

 

gotta run. talk to you later. ily.  _ [read 6:07pm] _

 

**see ya. ily.** **_[unread]_ **

 

***

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Jonathan looked up from where he was texting Izzy to see Jace preparing to go out.

 

“I’m going to the cinema with Magnus and Alec.”

 

Jonathan suddenly found himself interested. He put the phone down and stood up, leaning against the bedroom door and watching Jace put on shirt after shirt. Something was going on.

 

“You’re going to the cinema. And you didn’t even ask me if I’m going?”

 

“It’s a DC movie.”

 

“Ah, okay, nevermind that. But that’s the third shirt you’re trying on, Jace.” Suddenly, it clicked. “By the Angel, Jace, please tell me I’m wrong.” The blush on Jace’s face told him he wasn’t wrong. “Which one is it? You know they are taken…” It was only then Jonathan realised what was going on. “Of course you do. It’s both. You never do things halfway. Well, have fun. I’m not cleaning up your mess after you break your own heart.”

 

Jace was blushing furiously, his lips in a tight line, but he didn’t say anything, finally choosing a shirt and combing his hair. Only when he was ready and passed Jonathan going out of the door, he leaned in to whisper.

 

“Stay out of it. And not a word to Izzy.”

 

Shaking his head, Jonathan agreed and locked the door after Jace, sighing as he went back to his own bed.

 

This couldn’t end well.

 

***

 

Over weeks, Jace was only spending more and more time with Magnus and Alec and Jonathan could see that his crush was only getting worse. 

 

But Magnus and Alec were  _ that _ couple, the sappy  _ forever and ever  _ kind who would be together till the end, and there was no way this would end well.

 

Jon knew Iz could see how uncomfortable Jon was with something he refused to tell her, and how he got even more jumpy around Alec. But Jon promised not to tell Iz, and she could respect that. Honestly, in a way it annoyed Jon. He wished he hadn’t promised Jace to keep it a secret.

 

In the time Jon was dating Izzy he had become quite good friends with Alec and he could see this secret affecting both his relationship with Izzy and his friendship with her brother.

 

He needed to talk to Jace. This had to end.

 

But before he could, another solution presented itself to Jonathan, in the person of Clarissa Fairchild.

 

***

 

Magnus never kept secrets from Alec. They built their relationship on communication and trust, working through their issues to maintain what they had despite the obstacles on their way. They managed to overcome bigotry, survive a war and defeat the system. They did it because they were always open about things between them.

 

Magnus  _ never _ kept anything from Alec, not even his own past, not after he knew he could trust Alec with it. Not his warlock marks.  _ Nothing.  _

 

So frankly, he felt a bit uncomfortable with the situation. But how do you admit to your boyfriend that you have a crush on someone else?

 

It’s not like Magnus didn’t love Alec anymore. He was absolutely and completely in love with Alec. He was gone. Smitten. Head over heels for his Shadowhunter. He had just happened to develop a crush on Jace too. 

 

Magnus was over 400 years old. He wasn’t a stranger to the idea of polyamory. But still, he wasn’t sure this would be something he could suggest to Alec. Honestly, he was surprised he even managed to fall for Jace, considering he barely managed to look away from Alec long enough to do his business.

 

Alec was the love of his life, the one and only he never experienced before, but  _ somehow _ , Jace managed to worm his way into his heart next to Alec.

 

And Magnus knew, no matter how awkward it would be, he had to tell Alec.

 

“Magnus, we need to talk.” 

 

The voice startled Magnus as he realised the man in question was standing in the open balcony door. He looked up and smiled at his Alexander, gesturing for him to sit on the sofa beside him and automatically leaning into his side.

 

“That’s actually a good idea since I have something to tell you too. Wanna go first?”

 

Alec nodded nervously, even if Magnus couldn’t see him with his head perched on his shoulder.

 

“I think… I think I fell for Jace.”

 

And that? That was definitely not something Magnus expected, but wasn’t it a very interesting development?

 

He pulled away with the intention of looking Alec in the eyes but his boyfriend clearly took it the wrong way.

 

“I didn’t mean to, Magnus. It’s not that I don’t love you, I do, I’m completely devoted to you and I don’t want to imagine my life without you, I just… It just.. Happened?”

 

Magnus shushed him, taking Alec’s hand in one of his and putting another on his chin, gently guiding the shadowhunter to look at him.

 

“Hey. It’s fine. That’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about. I just… I love you, Alexander, and you’re my whole world, but I have to admit, I’ve found myself wanting to share our world with Jace too.”

 

He could see surprise in Alec’s eyes, followed by pure joy, as if he couldn’t believe his luck. 

 

“How are we going to get him, then?”

 

“We’ll work it out.” Magnus smirked, and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. They would definitely work it out.

 

Just like everything else they did.

 

Together. 

 

***

 

They were already changed and lying in bed by the time it hit Magnus.

 

“Alec. I totally forgot he’s a mundane.”

 

“Oh, shit. We can’t drag him into this, can we?”

 

Magnus groaned and buried his face in Alec’s shoulder. Well, at least they had each other.

 

“Izzy manages that though, you know. And she’s actually been thinking about moving in with Jonathan, telling him. And as Jonathan’s brother Jace would find out too, right? I mean, we’ve been friends for a while now. He’s going to take this well, won’t he?”

 

Magnus furrowed his brow, not quite sure about that, and sighed.

 

“Why are interspecies threesomes so complicated, Alexander?”

 

***

 

“So… Are you on board?” 

 

Was he? Frankly, Jonathan thought Clary’s plan was over complicated and crazy but even he had to admit it was  _ fun _ and the unresolved sexual tension between Magnus, Alec and Jace, if Clary was right about them reciprocating his feelings, needed to be dealt with.

 

“Yeah, I’m in.”

 

***

 

“Isabelle… Why  _ the heck _ do you have chloroform?”

 

“Reasons.” Izzy just smiled her signature innocent smile, as if owning chloroform was completely and perfectly normal. 

 

Sometimes, Jonathan thought his girlfriend was scary.

 

***

 

“Jace?” 

 

His brother’s head peeked out of the kitchen.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I need your help. I need to buy a gift for Izzy’s birthday.” It was a good excuse. Izzy’s birthday was coming in a week and Jonathan had been whining about her gift for the past few days. Jace just didn’t know he had finally ordered a necklace online last evening.

 

“I’ll be ready in 5 minutes.” 

 

The plan was in motion.

 

***

 

“Biscuit? What did you need me for?”

 

“Yes. Magnus. If you could please just sit down here, in this chair? It’s an art installation. I need you to close your eyes now and trust me.”

 

She turned the music on to mask the loud sound of the duct tape and proceeded to tie Magnus’ wrists to the chair’s armrests, careful to not damage his shirt. 

 

“Biscuit, what the hell, are you tying me up?!”

 

“Now, now, Magnus, don't struggle or I'll ruin your shirt. And remember, no magic, Jace thinks you’re a mundane. But, just in case you forgot…”

 

She clasped some weird sort of bracelet on one of his hands and suddenly Magnus found himself unable to focus on his magic. It was still there, but somehow, Magnus couldn’t think how to use it.

 

“What the hell is this thing?”

 

“Nice one, isn't it? Simon and I were working on it for a while, it distracts the person so they cannot use their powers, be it warlock, nephilim or werewolf. We are still working on seelie and vampire tweaks.”

 

She flashed him a grin and left him, powerless and tied to a chair, in a completely dark room.

 

Art installation. He mentally scoffed. Magnus needed to learn to say no to Clary’s puppy eyes.

 

***

 

“Jon, what are you doing? It's dark here--”

 

“Sit down.”

 

“Wait, are you… Jonathan, what the hell, are you tying me up, Jon!”

 

But before he realised what was happening, Jace’s wrists and ankles were immobilized and his brother was gone.

 

***

 

Sometimes, vampire strength could come in handy in the weirdest situations. Simon thought, putting Alec’s limp body in the chair and securely tying him up with duct tape.

 

He made sure to put enough loops so that Alec's enhanced Nephilim strength couldn’t break it and got the potion out of his pocket.

 

After barely a sniff, Alec started to come to but before be fully regained consciousness, Simon was already gone.

 

***

 

As lights turned on in a rather dramatic fashion, momentarily blinding him, Jace realised he wasn’t the only victim in the set up.

 

In front of him, in the empty room, equally tied to chairs, were Alec and Magnus, looking none too pleased about it either.

 

In the middle of the floor, right between them, lay a short-wave radio.

 

“Hello, boys!”

 

Jace heard Alec groan and he knew they were both thinking the same.

 

_ Of course Clary was the one behind this. _

 

“You're probably wondering why we were forced to trap you in this… situation. You see, I had a most interesting conversation with Jon and we decided that you needed to talk. So. Talk, boys. You're not getting out until you do.”

 

Jace felt his heart sink. It was his fault they ended up in this shit. He didn’t want to meet Magnus or Alec’s eyes, but he knew he owed them an explanation. He owed them an apology. His chest felt tight in a way that had nothing to with the fact he was tied to a chair and he was sweating nervously. He tried to calm his breathing, but he was panicking.

 

He had to tell them.

 

Jonathan was right, as always. Jace had fucked up and he would only break his heart again.

 

“I didn’t mean to.” He barely choked out, eyes downcast.

 

If he looked up, maybe he would see the expressions on Magnus’ and Alec’s face and realise that he wasn’t the only reason for them being in this situation. But he didn’t. He swallowed, closing his eyes, forcing himself to go on.

 

“I didn’t want to, I can’t control it, okay? But I would never… I shouldn’t have ever allowed this to go this far, I’m sorry.” He felt his words get stuck in his throat, felt tears well up in his eyes but he didn’t allow them to fall. Not yet. Not ever if he could.

 

“I wouldn’t do this to you. I know how priceless what you have is, I would never come between you and destroy this. I should have never even allowed myself to get close to you, guys, but…” He failed miserably at controlling his voice, his emotions, he felt tears roll down his cheeks and choked on his feelings.

 

“I didn’t mean to.”

 

His whole body shook with sobs.

 

“I didn’t mean to fall in love with you.”

 

***

 

“Clary, it was a bad idea.” Jonathan had his face buried in the redhead’s neck, trying not to listen to his brother’s breakdown.

 

“Clary, we should have just told them.” She held him, drawing circles on his back and trying to stop her own tears. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was a horrible idea.

 

“Should we stop it?”

 

“No.” She felt him shake his head against her shoulder. “No. If we had known, maybe it would be easier to just make them talk like adults, but it’s done. Let them sort it out. Crying can be emotionally cleansing, right? He needs this. He needs to let go.”

 

***

 

Magnus felt his own eyes become glassy as Jace broke down in front of them. He ignored common sense and risk, Jace wasn’t looking at him anyway, and magicked himself free, conjuring a pocket knife as an excuse should Jace find himself coherent enough to ask. He rushed to Jace’s side, freeing Alec with another wave of hand, and soon he was cutting the sobbing Jace free too.

 

He didn’t say a word, didn’t think, just kneeled in front of Jace and took him into his arms, Alec already by their side, his hand on Jace’s back where the blond was still crying into Magnus’ hug.

 

“You’re an idiot, Jace.” It was finally Alec who broke the silence, causing Jace, who had managed to calm down a bit, to let out an indignant gasp. But before the blond could say anything, Alec continued. “You’re an absolute fucking idiot to not realise you deserve the world and we’re definitely going to need to work on your self-esteem.”

 

“What?” Jace’s puffy eyes were full of confusion. “We? I thought you wouldn’t want to see me anymore…” This time, it was Magnus who didn’t let him finish. 

 

“What Alec was trying to say, Jace.” The warlock said, with a pointed look at his taller boyfriend. “Is that we love you too.”

 

“Oh.”

 

_ Oh _ indeed.

 

***

 

“It was a horrible plan.”

 

“I can see that in retrospect, but it worked.”

 

Jace rolled his eyes at his brother but from where he was nestled between Magnus and Alec, he couldn’t really argue with it.

 

***

 

“You know…” They were sitting cross legged, facing each other on Jon’s bed while Jace was out on a date with his two boyfriends, Izzy playing with Jon’s fingers, to his amusement. It happened to be her nervous tick, instead of fidgeting with small trinkets, using Jonathan’s hands. “I know that it may seem soon, and we’ve only been together a bit less than 2 years, and I don’t want to rush you, but… I was wondering, if you would want to move in with me?”

 

Jon looked at her in awe, wondering what he ever did to deserve her.

 

“I didn’t mean to crowd you, I just thought… It would be nice, to fall asleep side by side, every day.”

 

She looked hesitant and Jon took her hand in his firmly, kissing her.

 

“Isabelle… I would love nothing more, but I can’t exactly afford that.”

 

“No, no,  that’s not a problem, Jon, I mean, I might have not mentioned it before, but I’m kinda rich and I have a trust fund after my parents, and we could totally buy a flat from it, and you definitely shouldn’t feel guilty for taking the money cause they aren’t really mine, I mean I didn’t work for them, and my parents were totally dicks, so we should totally take the money and live happily ever after.”

 

Jon smiled, listening to the river of arguments Izzy had prepared. He could see she really wanted it, and he did too, and really, money was a weak argument.

 

“Izzy… I have to think about it, okay? I’m so sorry I can’t tell you just yet, but…”

 

She smiled understandingly.

 

“No, it’s okay. I didn’t expect an answer right now.”

 

God, Jonathan had no idea how he would ever be able to say no to her. 

 

***

 

“Alec, hi. I’m kinda looking for Jace?”

 

“Well, I’m afraid you missed them. Just old me. I’m alone.”

 

Jonathan raised a surprised eyebrow. 

 

“You mean that happens? You actually happen to sometimes be somewhere without either Magnus or Jace by your side?”   
  


Alec laughed heartily, letting Jonathan in.

 

“I know, it’s hard to believe.”

 

“Shocking, truly. But on a serious note, I’m so happy for you. I was sure Jace would only break his heart when I saw he had fallen for you, and I’m so glad I was wrong.”

 

“I’m glad we met you, guys.” Alec smiled sincerely, stepping into the kitchen. “Want something to drink? Tea? Jace said you’re British at heart.” Alec winked at his soon-to-be brother-in-law and put the kettle on.

 

Jonathan grinned.

 

“In a way, I guess. We didn’t live in Britain very long, but I loved London. Wish we could have stayed longer.”

 

Sadly, they couldn’t, not after they ran into a pack of Ravener demons, barely made it out alive and had the local Institute interested in mysterious Shadowhunters in the area.

 

“Well, you didn’t stick around but your accent did. You should take Izzy there sometime, she would love it.”

 

“Maybe one day. I hope so. Actually, I mean, I was looking for Jace, but I would really appreciate your advice too.”

 

“I guess it’s about Izzy?”

 

“I guess you know what it’s about.”

 

Alec laughed.

 

“Yes, it’s not exactly like there are any secrets between the seven of us, is there? So… I take it you haven’t agreed yet? What’s holding you back? Is it the money?”

 

“No, I mean… Izzy told me about the trust fund--”

 

Alec was thankful Jon was focused on his mug and didn’t see his badly hidden snicker. Trust fund. He had to admit it wasn’t a bad excuse, since she couldn’t just tell him she had access to the Clave’s treasury thanks to her brother being Head of The NYC Institute.

 

“--and I’m fine with that, but I have no idea what to say. I  _ do _ want to live with Izzy, I would love to, but… Isn’t it too soon? Will that even work out? What if we move in together and she realises she doesn’t want to--”

 

Alec raised his hand.

 

“I’m going to stop you right here. Listen, Jon, I know it’s hard to believe sometimes, and I had my fair share of insecurities about love myself, but trust me, as someone who has lived with Izzy all his life - she loves you. She loves you and she’s going to stay with you as long as you’ll have her. Trust me, Jon.”

 

Alec might not have agreed with Izzy keeping Jon in the dark about the Shadow World, but he knew she was in it for the long haul. He knew she meant it, she wanted to live with Jon and stay with him till the end.

 

“I… Thanks, Alec. I think you’re right. She’s worth it. She’s worth everything.” He knew the smile he had was probably sappy, but Izzy had that effect on him. For her, he was ready to face whatever the fates threw at them.

 

He looked up from his tea and at Alec.

 

“And how about you?”

 

“How about me what?” Alec’s face was a perfect picture of innocence but his reply was a bit too fast to deceive Jon. He raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

 

“Oh really? Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about asking Jace to live with you. He already barely spends the nights at home.”

 

Alec blushed furiously and his answer was barely a whisper.

 

“He already calls the loft home…”

 

Jonathan smiled. Yes. It seemed both Jace and Jonathan had found their home. With Lightwoods and Banes, and even Fairchild-Lewis’.

 

***

 

That night, Jace and Jon didn’t get to talk about moving in with their significant others.

 

Instead, Jace was forced to watch as Jonathan started to sweat and shake, and he had to catch him when he collapsed and lead him to bed. He had to hold him as violent spasms shook his body and he cried out when the voices in his head attacked him. 

 

He had to hold his hand as silent tears fell in moments of calm.

 

“They’re gone.”

 

Jace slumped down, feeling the tension leaving his body and Jonathan’s hand relax in his. He took a cloth from the bowl of cold water and wiped the sweat away from his brother’s forehead. It might have been over but Jonathan was still weak.

 

“Are you going to move in with Magnus and Alec?”

 

Jonathan’s voice was raspy and quiet but he was coherent.

 

“I think so. I feel like I should tell them if I’m going to… But I’m not ready.”

 

“They love you, Jace. They won’t mind, even if you’re already living together.”

 

Jace turned away from Jon, avoiding eye contact.

 

“I was thinking… I was thinking to wait until I move in. And you move in with Izzy. Because maybe once we don’t have anywhere to come back to, maybe it would help. They wouldn’t kick us out into the cold.”

 

“Jace…” Jon’s heart broke and although he could barely move he brought his brother in for a hug. “You can’t think like that.”

 

“I’m sorry. What about you? You’re moving in with Izzy, right?”

 

“I… I want to. But Jace, what if I have an attack? Can I do this? Can I force her to go through this with me? Can I tell her who I am?”

 

“She loves you, Jon. She’ll love you no matter what.”

 

“Yeah, your boyfriend told me that too.”

 

“Which one?” 

 

And Jonathan’s laughter was weak, but joyful and sincere.

 

***

 

“You should tell him.”

 

Izzy took a step back and threw her seraph blade to the side, surrendering. 

 

“I’m out.”

 

“You’re not.” Simon blocked her way out of the training room.

 

“Alec? Help me out here?”

 

“How? I’m right here with you, they’ve been nagging me about it for weeks. I want to tell him, you know? And Magnus does too, but it’s… neither of us has any idea how to do this. Not just with the Shadow World, but with the whole ‘one of us is immortal’ shit.”

 

“Alec…” Clary sat down next to her friend, Isabelle sitting on his other side, with Simon next to her. “You know he wouldn’t leave you. Not even because of that.”

 

“I do. I know it. But that’s what makes it so much worse. It’s not easy to explain, Clary. I just… I need time. And I can’t ask Jace to keep it from Jon and if Izzy insists on keeping Jon in the dark…”

 

He looked up at his sister with a questioning glance, eliciting a sigh out of her.

 

“Alec, I’m so sorry… I, I don’t want to tell him. This is a dangerous world, I don’t want to drag him into this.”

 

“Just going to say it.” Simon hesitated before continuing. “I think they deserve to know. But ultimately, it’s your decision, guys.”

 

***

 

“Are you going to tell him?”

 

“I’m sorry, Alec.”

 

“It’s okay, Izzy. I get it.”

 

***

 

“Is it wrong that I feel relieved?” Magnus asked in a hushed whisper, making sure Jace wouldn’t hear them where he was cooking in the kitchen.

 

“No. I think… I mean, I do want to want him to know. But I don’t want to tell him. Risk losing him. And I can’t make the decision for Isabelle, so…”

 

“I know. I know…” Magnus sighed and buried his face in Alec’s shoulder.

 

In the end, it didn’t matter. Shadow World excluding, they knew everything they needed about each other.

 

***

 

Living with Isabelle was glorious. 

 

It was a wonderful experience, learning to live around each other and not bump their elbows when brushing their teeth, falling asleep side by side and cooking for each other.

 

Domesticity was the best thing that ever happened to Jonathan. He loved Isabelle and he loved sharing his life with her.

 

But he also missed how special their relationship was when they were going out every other week and meeting in romantic nooks in the park, feeling like in a movie.

 

So when Isabelle kissed him good morning and invited him for a date that night, Jonathan felt excited.

 

And now there he was, in front of an inconspicuously looking building, with a heart shaped post-it with its address on it. He entered and took the lift to the last level, where Izzy was supposed to meet him.

 

The sight that met him as he stepped out took his breath away.

 

He was on a terrace, empty save for one table set for two, the floor littered with roses and candles and a view of the whole New York lit up beautifully stretched in front of them, and there, at the railing, there was Isabelle.

 

Her back was turned to him, looking over the city without realising he’s there. It was a warm summer evening, and she was clad in a long, sleeveless white dress. The evening breeze blowing through her hair and the dress, making her look like a goddess and Jonathan could feel himself falling for her all over again.

 

He quietly stepped forward and wrapped his hands around her waist, making her jump and laugh in surprise, kissing her shoulder and inhaling the fruity perfume.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi.” She smiled, and took a step back into the terrace, standing in front of Jon. “I didn’t invite you here just for dinner, Jonathan. I have a question to ask. You…. You are the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me. I don’t want to let that go, Jonathan. Ever.”

 

With a rapidly beating heart, Jonathan looked at Isabelle as she knelt on both knees in front of him, and putting his palm against her cheek, smiled, looking up at him.

 

“God, Jon, I love you. Jonathan Nightgold, will you marry me?”

 

He felt a tear roll down his cheek as she held out a ring, a simple silver band, but he didn’t give her his hand to put it on. He bit his lip, swallowing the pain as he stepped back.

 

“Isabelle… There’s something you need to know first.”

 

He could see the disappointment and hurt in her eyes as she put the ring on the table, the humiliation as she stood up. He knew this was not what she expected but he couldn’t do this any longer.

 

“Izzy, can we sit down?”

 

“Yeah.” She hummed, coming forward and pecking him on the lips before leading him to a sofa in the back of terrace, sitting down and taking his hand into hers, starting to play with his fingers.

 

He smiled at the familiar nervous tick, gently extracting his hand and putting it on her chin, making her look at him.

 

“Isabelle… I am not who I seem.”

 

Confusion filled her eyes, along with something like disbelief and fierce determination.

 

“Jonathan, you’re wonderful. You’re the kindest man I ever met, gentle, artistic soul and you have a good heart, don’t ever allow anyone to tell you otherwise.”

 

Jon’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, even if he believed her. He knew that was what she saw him as, even if he somehow had trouble understanding that.

 

“Isabelle, that’s not it. Let me just… I just need to say it. Izzy…” He laughed, a nervous and short sound devoid of joy. “All the legends are true.”

 

He heard her gasp but she bit her lip, stopping herself from interrupting.

 

“I belong to a race called Nephilim--”

 

“No, stop.” She held her hand out in a halting gesture. “Jon, before you continue I have something to say that will make things between us a lot clearer.”

 

He watched as she took something out from her garter and with shock realised it was a stele. She touched the tip to her neckline and her body lit up, suddenly covered in golden runes that soon faded to the usual black.

 

“I’m a Shadowhunter too, Jon.”

 

“Oh. Well, I guess I don’t really need to explain that to you, do I?” His smile was small, relieved, but sincere.

 

“Yeah, but some explanation about who you are would be nice.” She nudged his side, but she was smiling to. “How did I not know you, with Alec leading the Institute here?”

 

“It’s… a long story.” One Jonathan was possibly more scared to tell than the confession about his race, but ready to relive for Isabelle.

 

“I have time. I’m here for you.”

 

She was. Always, and Jonathan was grateful for that.

 

***

 

“So what’s this family gathering about? It sounded super dramatic.  _ We have something to tell you. _ and all.” They were all sitting on the balcony in Magnus, Alec and Jace’s loft, enjoying the summer sun.

 

“It’s not dramatic, Simon.” Alec smirked knowingly at Izzy. “I bet it’s good news.”

 

“It’s not  _ that _ , Alec, so shut up.”

 

“What do you mean it’s not that, why--”

 

“I said not a word. I’ll… All in due time. It’s fine. It’s… this is something different. Important.”

 

Jonathan took her hand to calm both their nerves.

 

“Isabelle’s right. This is something about all of us, not just me and Izzy. There was a little…” He chuckled, more amused than scared by now. “A  _ big _ misunderstanding. I’m not going to sugarcoat it or beat around the bush, this has been going on long enough. We’re all Shadowhunters.”

 

“Well, not  _ all _ all.” Izzy added eloquently. “Since Simon is a vampire and Magnus is a warlock, but you get the idea. Shadow World, stuff, super secret supernatural gang.”

 

Everyone seemed to be processing the information in stunned silence when Clary was the one to burst out in loud laughter, Simon following her.

 

“By the Angel, guys, this is amazing. You mean you -” Clary pointed at Magnus and the Lightwoods. “have been stressing about Jace and Jon knowing about Shadow World, while they were part of it all along?”

 

“Oh, it gets better.” Jon turned to Clary, with a salty smirk on his face. “Because meanwhile we, me and Jace, we were also stressing about you guys finding out.”

 

This time, the rest of the group burst out laughing too. Okay, so maybe it was rather funny. As they finally managed to calm down, it was Alec who asked the question on everyone’s mind.

 

“Okay, so… we all worried for nothing, but there’s something I can’t understand. I mean, I’m the Head of The Institute. How come I didn’t know you?”

 

“It’s…” Jonathan briefly looked at Jace. “A long story.”

 

“It’s not that long.” Isabelle helpfully provided from where she was leaning on Jonathan.

 

“Okay, so maybe it’s not that long but it’s… complicated.”

 

“And not very happy one.” Jace added before continuing. “Jon and I, we… we’re not really blood related.”

 

“But we were brought up by the same man, whom we both believed to be our father.” He looked at Jace, letting him go on, telling the story together.

 

“I knew him as Michael Wayland.”

 

“And I, as Valentine Morgenstern.”

 

The name had Clary gasp, looking at Jonathan and Jace in shock.

 

“Valentine was your father?”

 

“I… Neither of us is really sure, but he was the one who brought us up.” Jace answered. “How do you know him?”

 

“He was a maniac. A psychopath, trying to wipe the world clean of demon blood by killing innocent people. He was killed in a war a few years back. It was actually what helped us reform the Clave and rise into power.” Alec summarized briefly, but Jonathan’s focus was only on one fact.

 

“Was? He was killed? He’s dead. Jace…” He felt tears roll down his cheeks and suddenly his brother was by his side. Jonathan looked at him, seeing the shock and relief mirrored in his eyes too, both of them sobbing, unable to believe it.

 

They held each other, letting the tears fall, letting years of fear finally go away. It took a few minutes before they managed to calm down, pulling away, Isabelle immediately taking Jonathan into her arms as Magnus magically pulled Jace across the terrace and in between him and Alec. The blond yelped but settled in gladly, finding comfort in the arms of his boyfriends.

 

“You didn’t know.” Isabelle finally broke the silence. “You never mentioned his name when you told me the story. I would have told you. I’m sorry."

 

“It’s fine. That’s why we were always alone. We were… On the run. Always hiding. We were just terrified he would find us. That’s why I was so scared when I met you. Neither of us wanted to make ties in the mundane world to not risk anyone. And we had no idea what the Clave was like. If they would help us or be like Valentine.”

 

“Oh, they were.” Alec said, quietly, but pointedly. “Maybe not like Valentine exactly, they wouldn’t officially condone genocide, but they were a bunch of bigoted dicks. It all changed a few years back, after a war with Valentine. A friend of ours took over the Clave and things changed. I could officially rule the Institute, even as a gay man in a relationship with a Downworlder, Nephilim were no longer the only ones to hunt demons. Vampires, warlocks, werewolves, even seelies were allowed to use their abilities to be become Shadowhunters. Things changed for the better.”

 

“That sounds good.” Jace answered, barely audible with his head buried in Magnus’ silk shirt, the warlock’s hand running through his hair. “Do you have a place for two more Shadowhunters?”

 

“One more.” Jonathan corrected him. “Jace was always eager to fight, I would much rather play a house husband.” He smiled a shy smile at Izzy but she returned it willingly, kissing his forehead.

 

“So…” Simon ended up being the one to ask what everyone silently wished for. “What’s the rest of the story? How did you go from being brought up by a psychopath to coming here?”

 

Jace looked at Jon with pleading eyes, asking him to tell the story. Jon nodded at him, looking at everyone before starting.

 

“We weren’t brought up together. It all started long before we were born. He… Valentine experimented on our mothers. He injected Jace’s mother with pure angel blood and my mother with demon blood. As a result both our abilities are… enhanced, in a way.”

 

“That… that’s like me. I…” Clary spoke up, where she was quiet before. “I think I’m your sister. At least one of you. I mean, I’m Valentine’s daughter too. I grew up with my mother after she ran away from him but then there was a lot of mess and I discovered who my father was. My mother told me I had a brother. That he had demon blood.”

 

She looked at Jonathan, realisation sinking in among them. He smiled at her.

 

“That’s… Hello, sister, I guess.”

 

“Our mother… I’m sorry to say that, but she’s dead. But I’m here. For both of you. I’ll be happy to be your sister, yours, Jon, and yours too, Jace.” The blond smiled at her, touched by the gesture.

 

“So you…”

 

“I have angel blood. It allows me to create new runes.”

 

“That’s what Jace can do too. Maybe you can share experiences.” He smirked at Clary, not unkindly.

 

“What about you?” She then asked, and Jon’s face fell.

 

“Me, it’s… a lot more complicated. Valentine tried to make me into a weapon of mass destruction. Create something as twisted as he was. The demons inside my head, they were helping him. It hurt, and it was almost as if I had no control. But then…”

 

“I was eight.” Jace took the story from there. “I wandered out into the other part of the house, the one that was always forbidden, and I found a boy there, about my age, sobbing in a corner of an empty room. My brother I knew nothing about.”

 

“We ran away. We realised papa was a bad man.” His voice was full of irony. “We didn’t even know what his name was, giving us two different ones, so we chose a new name for ourselves.”

 

“And you went with Nightgold? That doesn’t even make sense.” Alec snorted, earning a half-hearted punch in the arm from Magnus.

 

“We were 9. We found, in the codex, how to create Shadowhunter names and played with it. It sounded cool, and we stuck with it.” Jace defended them.

 

“We learned to live like mundanes, only ever fighting demons if we were attacked, staying in shape, but keeping to ourselves. We were always scared that Valentine was looking for us, scared what would happen if he found us. We had no idea if we could seek help in the Shadow World. We couldn't afford to risk any mundanes we would associate with.”

 

“Not until Isabelle.” Jace smirked at his brother.

 

“Pot, kettle.” Jonathan answered with a raised eyebrow. “We managed, somehow. But… I’m really glad we met you, guys. It’s nice, to have a family.”

 

“You do, you know.” Magnus spoke up for the first time since the story begun. “We are your family, guys, and we’ll always be here for you.”

 

“What about your demon blood? You never finished that part of the story. I take it it’s different for you than for warlocks.”

 

Jonathan could see Jace tense in Magnus’ arms, nervous himself.

 

“It is. A lot different. It’s more like… It’s like there are actually demons in my head. It’s strong, the blood. It always hurts, burning from the inside, every day, but I learnt to live with it. I just… I do have some enhanced abilities, I’m stronger and faster than Jace despite the fact I don’t train, and I can activate my runes without a stele, but mostly… Mostly it’s useless. I just have to fight it on a daily basis. Every once in awhile, a few months apart, it gets harder. I have attacks, the demons inside my head trying to break free. It’s ugly.”

 

He looked down, not willing to see pity in their eyes, and was surprised when Magnus spoke.

 

“Maybe I can do something to help. Would you mind giving me a blood sample to try and figure it out?”

 

Jonathan looked up in shock, unable to believe those people were really there for him, his  _ family _ , willing to help him.

 

“I… Of course. Thank you.” He felt his eyes get glassy again and let the tears roll without shame.

 

“Thank you all.” He turned to Jace and smiled. “And I know I am speaking for both myself and Jace when I say this, but guys… You really changed our lives. You gave us everything we never knew we could have. Thank you.”

 

“Thank  _ you _ .” Isabelle whispered into his ear.

 

They should all be thankful, all of them better for having found each other.

 

***

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“I…” Without a word, Jonathan threw himself into Magnus’ arms, hugging him close. “I just wanted to say thank you.”

 

Magnus patted his back, smiling at Jonathan as he pulled away and stood where he was told to, and with a look full of support and hope, Magnus began to chant.

 

It was an unreal experience. It hurt, worse than the attacks did, the demons in his head running around in panicked chaos, and yet, it didn’t hurt at all. Jonathan felt separated from it, and he would only later learn from Jace that he was screaming, lying on the ground inside of the pentagram as he collapsed from the pain, trashing around for hours until he finally slumped down, the golden lines of the the pentagram fading, Magnus falling onto his knees in exhaustion, both of their cheeks stained with tears.

 

All he remembered was how unreal it felt, a completely new experience, something Jonathan never knew before. He remembered Isabelle pulling his head into her lap and taking his hand into hers and playing with his fingers, her lips brushing his forehead.

 

“I’ve never felt so… light.”

 

“You’ll never have to feel this dark and heavy ever again.” It was her whisper that lulled him to the first calm night of undisturbed sleep, the first one of his new life.

 

***

 

Jonathan woke up to Isabelle’s hair tickling his nose, smiling and pulling away slightly, careful not to wake the perfect goddess sleeping next to him. 

 

Carefully, he climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen, grinning madly, still high on the newfound feeling of warmth inside his chest that took place of the emptiness and pain after Magnus neutralised his demon blood.

 

The past few days were the best days of Jonathan’s life. And he was about to fix the only imperfect detail about them.

 

Putting the sandwiches and tea on the tray, along with a vase with a single red rose in it, he went back to the bedroom, smiling as Isabelle opened one eye, tempted by the delicious smell.

 

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty.”

 

“Then give me a kiss, Prince Charming.”

 

He sat down next to her, and putting the tray down, kissed her, sweet, lazy and slow, before pulling away.

 

“Your feast, Your Majesty.”

 

“Thank you very much, My Lord.”

 

But he put his hand on hers before she could touch the mug, stopping her.

 

“But before you do this, I have something to ask you.” With a smirk he took the ring from behind his back, showing it to Isabelle, to her surprised and exasperated expression.

 

“Will you marry me, Isabelle Lightwood?”

 

“Moron. I was so sure I lost it!”

 

“I snatched it when you weren’t looking, I’m sorry.” He said, but his eyes betrayed that he was laughing.

 

“I asked you first.”

 

“Then do the honours of putting this ring on my hand.” He extended his hand and she took the ring and slid it onto his ring finger, her eyes never leaving his new, beautifully green ones.

 

“I will be the happiest girl on earth to be granted the privilege of being your wife, Jonathan.”

 

But as she kissed him, and both of his pink cheeks, Jonathan knew that really, he was the lucky one, to be granted such happiness.

 


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the end I did decide to add relationship tags, with some nudging from several people. I tried put a capslock warning that would make it possible to omit them but ao3 puts self made tags at the end so I couldn't. SOoo I guess you'all have to deal with spoilers now. I think in the end it's good to have those tags for people who search Jonabelle or Malace fics, as little of them as they are already.

 

Hit.

 

Duck.

 

Attack.

 

Push.

 

Hit.

 

Hit.

 

Duck.

 

Hit.

 

Push.

 

Go for the left side, he’s ticklish there.

 

In seconds, Jace was on the floor, panting hard, as Alec threw the staff away, lying down next to him with a smug smirk.

 

“I hate you right now.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Alec rolled his eyes, smiling and leaned in, to share a passionate kiss that left them both gasping for air.

 

“Don’t worry, I had years of practice with the best instructors, you’re self taught.”

 

“I’ll show you just how self taught I am.” In a flurry of movement, Jace was back on his legs and taunting Alec. “Hand to hand. Let’s see how you’ll deal with that, Mr. Distance Attack.”

 

It was a brutal dance and Alec had to admit Jace was good, probably better than him in a  direct altercation.

 

He had to block more than attack and Jace could see it, a smug smirk on his face. 

 

Alec was about to go in for a surprise attack, pleased to notice Jace unknowingly left him an opening, when he noticed they were no longer alone in the room. Distracted, he stepped back instead of going in for a hit, and showed confused Jace to turn around.

 

Magnus was standing in the training room door, eyes glazed and mouth half open, staring at his two boyfriends, shirtless and sweaty.

 

As Jace and Alec stopped and smirked and raised an eyebrow at him respectively, he shook his head, bringing himself out of the trance.

 

“Okay, I’m back. But forget wedding planning, I have something to do first.”

 

Without another word, he opened a portal directly to their bedroom at the loft, pulling laughing Jace and Alec after him.

 

***

 

“Tulips, let’s have yellow tulips, that would look so stunning!”

 

“Clary.”

 

“Or golden ones… We could spray the tips of the petals with golden spray, or…”

 

“Clary!” The redhead finally turned to look at her boyfriend, who was frowning at her disapprovingly.

 

“What?”

 

“Isabelle is allergic to tulips, Clary.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, right.”

 

Magnus, trying to stifle his laughter, failed miserably and burst out in a loud guffaw. 

 

“We can have tulips at your wedding, Biscuit. Now let’s focus on Jonathan and Isabelle.”

 

And so Simon, Magnus and a blushing Clary went back to discussing the flower arrangements.

 

***

 

“Whatcha writing?” Jonathan rushed to close the document with his newest book before Isabelle peeked at the screen over his shoulder, only finding the wallpaper - a picture of the two of them during the barbeque in The Institute’s garden.

 

“Nothing that would interest you.” He turned around to give Izzy a peck on the lips.

 

“Oh really?”

 

“It’s a surprise.” He pushed the laptop closed. “No peeking.” 

 

“I’ll get to it yet, tiger.”

 

“Will you?” He hummed, drawing her in for a longer, more passionate kiss.

 

“I… Um...”

 

Maybe she wouldn’t, not when an alternative was a very distracting fiance.

 

***

 

“Isabelle, I need your help.” Simon closed the door to Izzy’s office behind himself, panicked expression on his face as he sat in front of Isabelle, on the other side of her desk.

 

“How does one propose?”

 

And thank God Clary was on a mission with Alec and Jace, because Izzy’s loud squeal ruined any illusion of privacy or secrecy Simon had.

 

*** 

 

“Clary, I have something to ask you… Oh, hi, Jace.” Jonathan nodded at his brother and sat down next to Clary, who put the barbells down, nervously biting his lip.

 

“What is it?”

 

“So you’re an amazing artist, right?”

 

“Damn right she is.” 

 

Jonathan sent Jace a glare.

 

“Less sticking your nose in other’s people business and more rowing.” He looked back at Clary. “I’m just going to say it. Would you illustrate my next book?”

 

Clary’s eyes widened in surprise and she let out a loud squeal, standing up and throwing herself at Jon.

 

“I would love to! What’s the book about?”

 

Before Jonathan could answer, Jace stood up from the seated row, and moving to the treadmill, spoke to Clary.

 

“I bet it’s dark. Jon always writes super creepy, psychological fantasy crime. It’s the craziest genre ever, I bet he invented it.”

 

He winked at his brother and Jonathan blushed, answering in a quiet voice.

 

“Actually… This one’s different.”

 

“What?!” Jace stopped in the middle of the training room and looked at his brother, a dangerous glint in his eyes, ready to tease. “What is it, Jon?”

 

Jon’s face was dangerously resembling of Clary’s hair as he muttered, barely audibly.

 

“It’s a romance.”

 

Jace’s laughter could be heard on every floor of the Institute.

 

***

 

"I, Isabelle Lightwood, take you, Jonathan Nightgold, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

 

"I, Jonathan Nightgold, take you, Isabelle Lightwood, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

 

“Magnus? Are you crying?” Alec looked away from one of his boyfriends serving as best man at the altar, to the other one failing to hide his tears.

 

“I, what? Nonsense, Alexander, I…”

 

“It’s okay. I have your make up set, we’ll go to the bathroom to touch you up before we go wish the happy couple all the best.”

 

Magnus smiled at him and turned to openly sobbing as Jonathan and Isabelle kissed.

 

“God, I love love, Alexander.”

 

***

 

“And as a gift from us, there’s a portal to a royal suite in Sandals Resort, Barbados, waiting to be opened anytime you want.”

 

Isabelle threw herself at Magnus, hugging him close before turning to her brother and brother-in-law and eventually pulling away to give Jon a chance.

 

“Thank you so much, guys.”

 

And they made very good use of that gifted honeymoon...

 

***

“Isabelle, my dear! You’re looking amazing!” Izzy hugged Magnus, moving on to everyone else, Jonathan following suit.

 

“Thank you, everyone! We had the best time.”

 

“We really did.” Jonathan hummed, tugging Izzy close as they faced their family. “Best two months of our life. And… we have news.” he smiled at his wife, and she continued, unable to hide her excitement anymore.

 

“I’m pregnant!”

 

The loud cheers echoed around the room, another round of hugs passing around and it took minutes before someone could finally speak up again, the person being Clary.

 

“So not to take the spotlight away from you, Izzy, cause I’m literally so happy for you two, but we may have news too.” Without a word she showed her hand and everyone understood, turning to hug Clary too.

 

With the double celebration of Isabelle’s pregnancy and Clary and Simon’s engagement, it was no wonder there would be no dissuading Magnus from organizing a party. Not that anyone would try.

 

***

 

**_9 months later_ **

 

“She’s beautiful.” Isabelle’s voice was still weak, but her eyes shined with tears of joy as she looked at the tiny bundle of happiness Jonathan was holding.

 

Little Blysse Lightwood was sleeping soundly in her father’s arms, a few light hairs already on her head, pink lips puffed and a puny fist closed around Jonathan’s little finger. On her chest, where her heart was, lay a deep golden angelic rune she was born with.

 

“She’s perfect.” He agreed, looking down at his daughter.

 

She would be the most terrifying, but most rewarding and most beautiful adventure in their life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!  
> The end. Or is it...?  
> *wink wink*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. Unless you will try to tell me Sebastian is evil. Then kindly fuck off, because this fic was written about Jonathan and if you can't see the difference, we have nothing to talk about.  
> Yes, I'm salty, but people need to learn and see Sebastian was a monster but Jonathan was a potential for a good man.
> 
>  
> 
> There will be a short epilogue to this coming soon.


End file.
